Two Worlds Collide
by untouchable.forever.and.always
Summary: Massie Block has everything but still feels completely alone. When she meets Cam Fisher she sees that he is her only way out. But they come from two different places and the people from those places will stop at nothing to tear them apart.
1. and i'll keep your memory

**Two** _Worlds_ Collide

**Rich girl**

"Massie Block."

"Wow you could fit my house in here three times over."

"Yeah I guess it's a pretty big house."

"Big? It's a freaking mansion!"

**Meets underclass boy**

"Cam Fisher, working man."

"All my life I've had to work for what I want."

"Do you ever wish you didn't have to work so much?"

"Never."

**They began to fall in love**

"I think I maybe falling for you."

"I know that I'm falling for you."

"I'm really glad I met you."

"You changed my life."

**But their separate worlds try to tear them apart**

"Open your eyes Cam! You'll never be good enough for her."

"She's not like that." 

"Please. They're all the same."

"Massie, he doesn't belong in our world. He isn't good enough for you!"

"Oh and you are?"

**But they'll learn that true love conquers all**

"I love you, Mass."

"I love you too, Cam. No matter how wrong people think it is."

"I don't care what they think as long as I'm with you."


	2. nothing is real till it's gone

Massie Block stood at the edge of Westchester's Country Club tennis courts tapping her Prada clad foot. Her father was late once again and Massie couldn't stand tardiness. It made her feel less important like he had better things to do then hang out with his own daughter. She should have been used to this by now.

Her father hadn't always been that way. Back when Massie was ten her father was an average guy. Got up to go to work, made her breakfast before school, packed her lunch, and then saw her at dinner. But that was before her father had made it big. Before he was promoted to the CEO of his company and started making a 7 figure salary.

It wasn't that Massie was ungrateful for her sudden wealth but she still yearned for those days before her dad became a big shot, her mom left them, and Massie's friends started to use her. The days when Massie was his entire world. His everything. Ever since that day nothing had ever been the same.

Massie tugged at the edge of her white tennis skirt contemplating on whether or not to wait another ten minutes for her father. He was already a good hour late. She would have chosen the tennis courts they had at their house but they were under construction.

Angry tears tickled the corners of her eyes. She hated the way things had turned out. She missed her old life desperately but there was nothing she could do about it. The father she knew was long gone.

"Hey! Is your guest coming soon? Because we'll need the court for the other guests."

Massie whirled around to see who would dare speak to her when she was on the verge of a meltdown but instantly soften when she got a look at him. He had dark shaggy brown hair and two different colored eyes. One was blue and one was green. Massie's two favorite eye color's on a guy. He was also wearing a white uniform that had WCC etched into the shirt. So he definitely worked there.

In all of her sixteen years Massie had never seen a boy so beautiful.

"Sorry!" Massie called to him. "He's running a little bit late."

The boy smiled and picked up some towels that had fallen off the bench. "Well if he's going to be this late then I say that he isn't worth waiting around for."

Massie sighed. The boy had a point. Her father probably wouldn't show at all. He had probably forgotten that they were supposed to play today.

"I guess you're right," Massie said as she walked off the court and grabbed her new Kate Spade tote. "Sorry if I overstayed my time."

The country club only had so many tennis courts so they had time slots for people who wanted to play and it usually took days before a slot time opened up and Massie had been overjoyed at the fact that she had found one but her unreliable father had failed to show.

Massie was on her way towards the locker room that led to the dining room they had when the boy called out to her. "Hey you okay? You look a little…tense."

Massie could tell that he was trying to help her and the fact that he used tense instead of calling her a malicious bitch made her feel better. She had been called that once or twice around school when it came to sports. She could get pretty competitive.

And everyone knew who she was. Everyone knew her name but this boy didn't seem know at all. She'd been called many things in the press and many things at school.

"Nah I'm fine," Massie replied and turned to face him. The sun was shining down on the back of his head and it made his whole face glow. It was like looking into the eyes of an angel. "My father's a busy man so I guess he had better things to do."

Or he was pretending that he had better things to do. Massie had caught him more than once staying at home for the day sleeping off a hangover or just lounging out by their pool. It didn't seem that he was real busy to her and he was always in a 'meeting'. Whatever that meant.

"If I had a daughter who was as pretty as you I definitely wouldn't stand her up," he said shyly as if Massie would call him out on his attempt to flirt but she wasn't a bitch like everyone thought she was.

Massie smiled which she knew was dazzling thanks to her dentist who told her that her teeth were so perfect that she didn't need any braces. The boy smiled back and held out his hand. "Cam Fisher, working man."

Massie laughed and shook his hand. "Massie Block." She didn't have anything to really define her like Cam did. She could tell that Cam had caught onto this but didn't say anything and she was definitely grateful.

Her cell suddenly rang out and Eminem's 'Not Afraid' filled the silence. Massie dug down into her bag and answered without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie it's me."

Massie froze at the sound of her father's voice. Her dad almost never called her on her cell phone. Let alone talk to her at all. She held up a finger to Cam who nodded and went back to arranging towels and picking up tennis balls.

"What's up, dad?" she asked hesitantly.

"Look I know I'm running super late but I won't be able to make our tennis match today," her father began to explain. "I've got a really important meeting that I can't miss but how about a rain check?"

Massie balled her fists. Of course he had a meeting. He was always in a meeting. "Sure dad," she finally answered. "That sounds great."

"Alright, sweetie, see you tonight."

Massie angrily hung up the phone and almost threw it across the court but she stood still and just took deep breathes. She wasn't aware that Cam was watching her. Great, she thought, now I have to go home to an empty house. Again. She no longer had any friends to count on and ever since she broke up with Kemp Hurley she had felt so alone.

Cam reached out and put his hand on Massie's shoulder. She looked up at him and was once again awed by his looks. "Hey I get off work in five minutes if you wanna hang out."

Massie didn't know Cam very well. All she knew was his name and that he worked frequently. He could be a serial killer for all she knew but she figured that wasn't likely. He was sweet and caring towards her even though he too didn't know much about her. Then Massie thought of her enormous mansion that sat atop a hill. It was completely empty save for a few maids. She definitely didn't want to come home to an empty house again.

She was beginning to realize that Cam would always be offering her a way out.

"Sure. I'd love to."

And so began the trials of Cam Fisher and Massie Block.


	3. it's too soon for you to stay

Cam Fisher sat at a table in Westchester Country Club dining room which faced a window that looked out over the golf course. He pulled at the collar of his uniform what felt like the millionth time since he sat down with Massie.

Ah Massie Block. He hardly knew the girl but there was just something about her that struck him as different. More different than any other rich girl he had met. He knew she was filthy rich mainly because she had a membership at the club and he could tell that she was carrying a designer bag and wore designer shoes.

Cam had been part of the upper class since as long as he could remember though he was always on the outside. He worked for rich people but had never once experienced the taste of it. His collar on his shirt might as well been blue since he had worked every single day of his life since he was about ten. Ever since his dad had died. But Massie didn't seem to mind at all that he worked so much.

Her amber eyes were the first thing that caught his attention. How they seemed to light up her whole face. She seemed to laugh at everything he said which he didn't find annoying at all. Not like he did with his last girlfriend. Cam shuttered just thinking about Claire. He would not go there.

"So do you ask to hang out with all of the girls that come here?" Massie asked.

Cam smiled. "Only the pretty ones," he joked.

Massie laughed and Cam's heart soared. He liked that he could make her laugh and that she didn't take offense to his joking. She seemed like a pretty laid back girl. It looked like she was about to say something else when all of a sudden her eyes went wide. Her face paled and ducked down a little bit.

Cam turned in his chair to see what she saw but only saw a guy about their age making his way towards them.

"Oh crap. Oh crap. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot!" Massie muttered under her breath when she saw he recognized her.

Cam turned back to her. "Who is that?" he asked.

Massie sighed and played with the table cloth. "That's my ex boyfriend, Kemp Hurley. Emphasis on the ex part."

Cam looked back at the guy who was now only a few feet away. He was tall and had curly brown hair with electric blue eyes. Cam could see why she fell for him but judging by just the way he walked he knew why she had dumped him. He was a typical rich snob.

"Hey! Massie, baby! How are you?" Kemp called over to Massie whose color had now returned to her cheeks.

"Hey Kemp," she replied uninterested. "I'm doing fine. How are you?"

Massie didn't mind mindless chitchat but she knew that Kemp wasn't like that. The second he acknowledged Cam he would instantly become the jealous ex boyfriend which annoyed Massie to no end.

"Amazing! I finally beat Harrington at golf today," he replied referring to Derrick Harrington. Another one of Massie's ex boyfriends. Though it had been so long ago that Kemp had apparently forgotten. Derrick was the ultimate player at golf. So beating him at his own game was a definite accomplishment.

"That's awesome," Massie said.

Cam stared hard at Massie trying to decipher whether she was uncomfortable with the fact that Kemp was here or that fact that she had been caught hanging out with the help. He figured it was the former since she stared off into the distance whenever Kemp talked to her.

"So, who's your friend?" Kemp asked pointing his finger at Cam.

"Oh that's-" Massie started but Cam cut her off.

"Cam Fisher." Cam looked directly at Kemp wanting him to know that he wasn't scared easily by spoiled rich kids. He had dealt with them his entire life.

Kemp narrowed his eyes at Cam. "So have you sunk so low Mass that you're hanging out with the help?"

Massie rolled her eyes. _Here we go_, she thought.

Cam wasn't the least bit offended by Kemp's comment. He had heard it a million times before. The thing that struck him was the fact that he had dragged Massie's name through it.

"Well she seems to be having an awesome time with the help," Cam replied. "A lot more fun than hanging with you apparently."

Kemp scowled at him and was about to say something when he saw someone across the room. A grin broke out on his face and he began walking away. "This isn't over, Mass!" he called as he reached the girl he was looking for.

Massie sighed. Kemp always had to make something a game to him. No matter how small or finite.

"Well he was a charming fellow," Cam retorted.

Massie laughed. "Fellow?"

Cam laughed too. "Well I wasn't about to call him a guy because he's as sissy as they come."

Massie giggled. Cam had a point. Kemp was all talk but no action. Basically harmless in a way.

"So who's that girl he's talking to?" Cam asked gesturing to the two in the corner whispering about something.

"Oh that's Alicia Rivera. Ex-best friend," Massie replied. She seemed to have a lot of exes in her life. Boys and girls. Guess no one really felt the need to treat her right so out of her life they went.

"Uh-oh what did she do?" Cam wondered gazing intently at Massie.

Massie shook her head. "Long story."

Cam looked down at his watch and sighed. "Well save it for another time because I have to get home. Mom's actually cooking dinner tonight."

Massie's heart dropped. She didn't want Cam to go. She wanted to spend all day with him. He was the only person she could really talk to and know that he was listening. She thought about the empty house she would return to where she would sit down to dinner by herself.

Cam noticed her faced dropped and he gave a small smile. He didn't want to leave Massie. He enjoyed just being with her. An idea popped into his head.

"Mass would you like to join me for dinner?"

Massie smiled. "You're sure your mom won't mind?"

Cam snorted. "Please. Living in a house with four boys? I'm pretty sure she'll be ecstatic with a girl joining us."

"I'd be thrilled then," Massie replied. Cam stood up and jokingly bowed and offered Massie his hand.

Massie giggled and took his hand with ease. It was warm and comfortable. Just like she thought it would be.

As Cam and Massie walked out of the country club noticed Kemp and Alicia staring at her. Oh she was just in no mood to deal with them. But soon enough she would have to. After all they did come from the same world.


	4. i've been a walking heartache

When Massie arrived at Cam's house she was dumbfounded. She had never been in a house quite this small. It wasn't like trailer park mobile home small but compared to hers it didn't compare. It was a middle class home and had plenty of room for Mrs. Fisher and her sons but it was weird to Massie the noise and laughter that filled the air. Not silence. And their family actually sat down together at dinner.

That hadn't happened to Massie since she was much younger. Before her mother left and her dad got rich. Some days she actually missed it.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" Cam asked after they had finished their main meal and now was currently having dessert.

"Yeah I really am. I haven't had a family dinner in so long. It's nice," Massie replied honestly.

Normally her days consisted of hanging by herself since she lost Kemp and Alicia. That meant going to the club alone. Hanging at home alone. And eating alone. You could say that Massie was very used to loneliness but it was a nice change of pace for her to be surrounded by people. She never wanted to be alone again and with Cam, she knew, that wouldn't happen.

"You know I never realized how much I'm thankful for what I've got until I met you. Sure you got the glitz and the glamour but I don't need material things. I've got family," Cam said.

Massie gave him a sad smile. "You don't know how lucky you truly are."

Cam patted her hand underneath the table. "I'm willing to share."

Massie grinned from ear to ear. She didn't even mind Cam's 6 year-old brother Chris who was screeching at the top of his lungs that he wanted his piece of the chocolate cake ASAP. She even found him entertaining and completely adorable.

"Chris honey could you be quiet for one minute? I'm begging you!" Mrs. Fisher called over his yelling. 'I'm begging you' and 'please just one minute of silence' were her favorite lines because she used them quite often to talk over her three children.

Massie turned to Cam. "I thought you said you had three brothers, not two."

"Harris is away at NYU right now," Cam explained. "He's kind of the golden child of the family since he's the first to go away to college and actually make something of himself."

"Cameron Fisher!" Mrs. Fisher shrieked from across the table. "You know that's not true. I love all my children the same."

"Lies!" called Cam's ten year old brother Danny to his mom. "We're all definitely aware of the fact that you like Harris best."

As Mrs. Fisher bickered back and forth with her son Massie made a big mistake by asking, "So where's your dad?"

The second the words had left her mouth Cam's eyes went wide and all noises in the room ceased. Blood rushed to Massie's cheeks as she avoided Mrs. Fisher's gaze. Apparently that wasn't at all the right question to ask.

"If you'll excuse me," Mrs. Fisher mumbled and hastily left the room.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Whatever I said I'm so sorry!" Massie cried as Chris started whimpering and Danny sulked out of the room and slammed his bedroom door shut.

"It's okay, Mass. It's not your fault. My dad left us about a year ago and it's still taking some time to adjust to it," Cam said calmly while stroking her hand.

"I didn't mean for your mom and brothers to get so upset," Massie said softly.

"It's alright, they'll get over it," he replied simply.

Massie still was unconvinced so Cam pulled her from her chair and ushered her out the door. He even opened the car door for Massie before getting in himself.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said while grinning mischievously.

Massie smiled and leaned back against her seat. She wasn't at all worried on where Cam was currently taking her. She was just there to enjoy the ride. As she watched the scenery change from middle class houses into the poorer side of town into finally the outskirts of town she suddenly realized where they were going.

"You're taking me to the lake aren't you?" she asked him while he was singing along to the radio.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

She sighed. "I use to come here all the time with my parents."

Cam flinched. "I'm sorry Mass if you don't want to go we don't have to. I didn't realize-"

Massie cut him off by placing her hand on his mouth and laughing softly. "It's okay Cammie. I want to go."

Soon they reached Westchester Lake which actually wasn't all that known. It was hidden away back behind a forest of trees but if you looked close enough there was a dirt trail that led straight to an old rickety dock that stood over the water.

When they finally reached it Massie immediately sat down and put her feet in the water. She shut her and eyes and let memories sweep over her. She remembered coming here as a child with her mom and they would walk down the little stretch of beach along the water and pretend that they were next to an ocean. They spent many days sunbathing and pretending to find seashells that were actually just flat rocks. But Massie had kept every last one of those rocks because it was really the only thing she had left of her mom.

Soon Massie realized that Cam was staring intently at her and blushed deeply.

"What?"

Cam shook his head. "Nothing...you just looked so peaceful right then."

Massie looked out over the water and enjoyed the way the moon hit the water just right. "I was thinking of my mom," she whispered softly.

Cam reached out and pulled her closer to him. Wrapping his arm around her his whispered in her ear, "Do you miss her?"

Massie turned to look him in the eyes. One green and one blue stared intently back at her. She hadn't really talked about her mom with anyone. Not even Kemp and definitely not her father who would leave the room when her mother was even mentioned.

"Do you miss your dad?"

Cam turned to look away from her and she worried she had offended him but instead he chuckled softly. "I miss him every single day of my life. He was my best friend."

Massie smiled sadly. "That's how I feel about my mom."

Cam turned back to look at her and knew that she was completely sincere. He hadn't connected with anyone this way before. No one really knew what it was like to lose a parent like that. Some days Cam half wished that his dad had up and died. Not because he didn't love his dad but because at least with death it wasn't his choice, it was God's. When his dad left them it was on his own accord. And that hurt Cam the most.

He knew that Massie had been hurt the same exact way, just with her mom.

Massie leaned her head down on his shoulder and just felt content on staying that way. Cam didn't seem to mind either. They stayed just like that for what seemed like hours but was only about half that. Soon enough they were both back in the car and headed back into town.

As Cam pulled up to her house Massie actually wasn't filled with dread like she usually was when she returned to her home at the end of the night. It seemed that Cam filled her up with such happiness she didn't even mind being in that big house alone. Knowing that she would see him soon was enough to get her through the night.

"Thanks for tonight, Cam. I really needed it," she said to him as she pulled the car door open.

"No problem," he replied.

Massie hesitated getting out of the car and simply stared at Cam.

"What?" 

She smiled at him. "Nothing I'm just really happy that I met you."

And before he could get a response out she leaned over, kissed him briefly on the cheek, and skipped to her front steps. Even after she had entered the house and Cam was left alone he remained there, hand pressed to his cheek replaying the feeling of Massie's lips on his cheek.


End file.
